


Similarity&Difference

by Innocenct3



Category: God Eater (Anime)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:33:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenct3/pseuds/Innocenct3
Summary: 一个选择将力量用于拯救，一个选择与他人分隔。
Relationships: Soma Schicksal/Utsugi Lenka
Kudos: 2





	Similarity&Difference

**Author's Note:**

> 有自设妄想，所有设定均只参照TV版（这次偷懒了），很可能ooc。无剧情无逻辑。  
>  只有战友情……我是写不出cp感的……  
>  日常吹空木莲华注意。

过了很久，索玛才从失去年长友人的混沌中挣脱，有余力回想那天的情形，且总是注意到一些细节——关于那个迅速成长的新人的。

先开始是发现雨宫龙胆的右臂被天父狄阿乌斯半叼在嘴中时，那人握着神机的手轻轻地颤抖着，发出金属磕碰时的哐啷声。因为在他侧后方的缘故，索玛看的很清楚，虽然当时爆发的过于强烈的情感令白发青年无暇顾及其他人的反应。  
佐久夜瘫坐在地上，持续多时的不祥预感终于化作现实，她失魂落魄地垂下头，瞳孔不住颤抖。莲华回头唤了她一声，没有效果。  
整副脸都隐在藏蓝色兜帽与稍长发丝下的青年发现眼前渐渐模糊，从他第一次接受神机适配测试时起看到的无数种死状飞快的闪现，如同不知趣的来客，不知何时便会强行挤进来烦扰思绪。愤怒使血液汹涌着在血管中奔流冲荡，在耳道里轰鸣作响。他勉强辨识出俄籍少女说是我的错，然后又听到浩太说龙胆先生是死了吗，但是那人没有再出声。  
他如一桩朽木对着天父，不，对着那截残臂杵在原地，直到索玛跳下去，才见他如梦初醒地回头。索玛听到他喊自己的名字，但是没有停下。

多数时间里，索玛都保持着沉默，旁观者清，他发现气氛微妙的变化。他想起刚才龙胆呢喃的“真是只好队伍啊”，难道现在要以这样继续下去吗？  
那头聪明得令人恨不得啖其血肉的荒神跳了下去扫荡起普通伐折罗。为龙胆报仇。怀着如此念头，索玛身先士卒地冲了下去。毫无悬念的结果，狰狞的黑色变异种似是没有受到庞大身躯的一丝影响，在空中闪出残影，同时皮糙肉厚得连半荒神的索玛也轰不开硬甲，终于某个空中转身无从改变之刻被天父狄阿乌斯抓住时机，欲正面扑击。  
一股力量从身后传来，将索玛扯到一边，劲道大得让索玛在坚硬的山岩上几乎砸出人形坑。然而正是这一砸，让索玛冷静下来。  
空木莲华拽着他躲过荒神的一击。他知道自己失了态，拿自己的生命开玩笑。十几天前他还对少年说不会在对方之前死掉，现在却又推翻了自己的话。可是……  
少年看着冷淡的白发青年哑声了，索玛转过身，不让对方继续盯着自己湿润模糊的眼角。他耳边轰鸣的汩汩血液逐渐平静，转而在胸腔积聚战意。  
佐久夜和亚丽莎从石岩处毫无章法地冲锋，完全是孤注一掷的打法——这没办法，在众人心中完全是大家长，顶梁柱的队长不在了，对于任何一个队员都是相当于灭顶的打击。莲华是此时唯一能勉强维持平日表现的人，沙哑的嗓音近乎央求地让大家停下，最终也只能在同伴一遍又一遍地被天父雷击后消音，身形佝偻了几分。  
佐久夜撑着手臂爬过去，紧紧抓着沾染鲜血的手环按在胸前，爆发出凄喊。索玛咬着牙“嘁”了声，侧头不再去看。  
后面扑通一声，是莲华跪了下来，看着双手不知所措。似乎这时才能察觉他的少年本性。短短数周内便从莽撞无谋热血冲头到如今的冷静，这变化实在是巨大而又如此自然，以至于大家不自觉就忽略了莲华只有十五岁的事实。  
属于噬神者的过人听力让索玛看向靠下方，几个平民正朝这里奔来，为首的是个身着粉色套衫的小女孩，秀美的面庞上嵌着一对清澈绿眸。  
“那孩子是……”索玛想起来她早已被赶离了芬里尔，基本是时日无多的命运却又好好地出现在这里。  
难道龙胆……  
少年在看到来者之时便赶忙站了起来，他似乎一下子被拽离绝望的泥沼，重新变成那副沉着模样。  
索玛看着他们交换情报，接着少年回过头来望着自己，眼中充斥昂扬。他在请求自己的加入。  
难道还真的把自己看作见死不救之人了吗？索玛轻哼一声，终究还是说出别扭的话，变相同意了莲华。于是少年露出了真切的笑容。

从这一刻开始，索玛便发现，如同被按了暂停键的视频画面，空木莲华的手再也没有了泄漏心绪的动作。  
事实上，回想着那个笑容，索玛甚至会感到寒意，因为空木在之前明明是发抖的，就如浩太和亚丽莎两个典型的新人一样。佐久夜不必说，若不是处于战场中或许昏过去也未可知。就算是索玛自己也不能幸免，仍是仿佛置身混沌一般，有一种虚幻得不真实、漫步云端似的的茫然，好像这样就能够抵消剥开真相的痛苦。然而几乎在瞬息之间，少年就完美地遮住了内心的波澜，还能鼓励同伴们也振作起来。  
这种心理素质其实才是空木一直具备的可怕才能吧。青年皱起眉。

接着是强大到不合常理的神机依旧被天父折断、持有者又受了重伤的时刻。少年倒在地上，被掩藏的秘密在战斗中同衣袖一起赤裸裸地撕裂在同伴面前，大家不约而同盯着他右臂上艳丽可怖的蚀痕。  
索玛看着其毫不在意的以肉眼可见速度于身体上蔓延的死亡预兆，那人艰难而执着地爬向不远处的天父狄阿乌斯的翅膀，那是大家唯一的希望。  
空木的眼睛已经透出金绿交融的色泽，东方隐隐发散的微光朦胧得让索玛瞧不真切。  
“你是怀着怎样的觉悟成为噬神者的？”他当时这么问空木，怀着显而易见的半怀疑半冷漠。  
记得电梯门合上前少年微变的神态，比照现在的模样，这让索玛罕见地有些后悔。

“索玛，你知道从外面来意味着什么吗？”龙胆曾经在他妄下断语后无奈道。

“……”他不知道空木的过往，但不论是谁，要想在这个荒神遍布的世界上活下去，这本身就是一件堪称奢望的事情。而少年却能毫不犹豫地说出“那就将希望寄托给其他人”的话，能毫无顾忌地使用愈发倾向深渊的病体，只为不知何时才会到来的虚无缥缈的未来。  
他与他们一样始终沉默地盯着那道匍匐前进的身影。厂房里那些平民们仍在焦灼与惊惧中等待，再怎么不情愿，他们也得承认没有更好的办法了。  
只是高昂的代价让他们无法面对少年，说到底他们还是利用了莲华想要拯救他人的愿望。不约而同地起身，即使刚刚经历一番血战，即使已经被天父打得全身僵麻，诸人还是咬牙切齿地撑着神机站了起来，从胸膛里爆发出嘶喊汇成惨烈而不屈的意志，向着那头与人类至死方休的荒神发起进攻。最起码，他们不能让莲华再有后顾之忧了。神机使们握紧了手柄。  
接二连三被狠狠地拍飞、撞飞，但除了抑制不住的惨叫声外没有人多说什么，直到他们全都连抬起手指头的力气也耗尽，倒伏在地上。  
空木这时出现在天父面前，嘴里吐出灼热的烟气。索玛·希克扎尔对神谕细胞的侵蚀症状了解颇深，他知道此时空木的皮肤定是火燎般的灼痛，仿佛燃烧着骨髓，痛到极致反而生出诡异的清凉感，同时大脑分析出的信息又明白无误地给予血管癫狂跳动的反应。他知道空木的肉体已被吞噬得厉害，像是被鼠啮蠹蚀的树木，虽然外表无甚大碍，实际内里早已腐朽不堪。  
接着是真正的灼烧，体温升高到可怖的程度，少年呼吸间带出的烟白色水汽便是明证。要知道这明明处于盛夏，再加上荒神暴发之后愈加极端的自然环境，索玛不忍去想象少年以噬神者出众的敏锐五感遭受了多少苦痛。

索玛睁眼，一旁的显示屏散着幽微的光，这次他没有被惊醒，没有大汗淋漓地慌张一把拽掉身上的调试装置，只是吐了口郁气，平静地收好东西后穿戴起来，套回兜帽出了门。  
过道里几个神机使边走边聊，索玛从电梯里一出来，正对着的那人便脸色一变，连忙对周围的同伴小声且急促地说了几句，接着所有人都噤声了。  
虽然收的还算及时，但还是被索玛听到了只言片语，不过是用脚趾头都能猜出的关于自己“死神”的装模作样的感慨与再熟悉不过的厌恶与恐惧。  
白发青年连个眼神都欠奉地经过、拐到大厅、下楼，甚至有些惊异于自己的平静。云雀此刻专注于自己的工作，只在索玛经过时听到动静抬起头，却发现有人不知何时已经出现良久。索玛的步伐本来是迅捷而轻微的，此时慢了下来，直至停住。啧了一声，索玛很难控制自己再次翻腾的心绪。  
他看到空木正握着平板站在门口，眼中带着某些不可忽视的东西，让他反感，却又无可奈何地接受。  
“你以为凭现在的身体还能归队吗？”  
空木挑眉：“我没说要去。”他的眼神像是锋锐又温和的刀背，一掷便能投进心底探清索玛所想。  
索玛发出一声微不可查的叹息。自从得知莲华病入膏肓后，他们就一直是这种态度。  
他划拉几下屏幕：“只是来提醒你一下，这次任务的区域里出现过十分奇怪的形象。”  
索玛心中一跳，那照片上的正是他的特殊任务。[1]没揭穿少年早已与担任副队长的佐久夜进行过详密部署安排，索玛头向后侧仰了些许角度，以一种居高临下又漫不经心的姿态对着莲华道：“安心吧，”  
微风拂过少年衬衫下摆。白发青年已经越过他按开了大门，只余低沉的尾音在空木耳边回荡。  
“不会比你先死的。”  
差不多已摸清友人性子的莲华转过身，看着对方带着兜帽的背影咧了下嘴角。那一瞬间生机仿佛又重新光顾脸上那片干涸的土地，绿色在空木的眼中一闪而过。  
确定索玛已消失在电梯门后，少年才回过来走向云雀。  
“啊，空木先生——有什么事情需要我帮忙吗？”红发少女有些兴奋道。  
“帮我调出一下第一部队的任务可以吗？”  
“诶、可以……”  
莲华微微点头，迎着对方有些疑惑的目光回道：“确认下有没有需要调整的就好，所以请调出来全部的吧。”  
“请稍等一下。”云雀操作起来，少年状似无意地瞟了眼正上方的动态统计图，眼底暗金涌动。  
少女很快就将所有信息传到了莲华的平板上，他道谢后准备回房间——他的病情还没控制住，疼痛跗骨之蛆一般让他的神经时刻都处于紧绷的疲劳状态。  
“那个、空木先生……”  
莲华止住前进的趋势，脸偏过来。  
“请务必要注意身体，支部里少不了您的存在啊。”秀美的女孩恳切地倾身，她见证了少年从第一天进入芬里尔到如今的一幕幕，打心底里敬慕着他的牺牲。  
少年的脸上这时才略微失神，僵僵地“嗯”了声后快步消失于拐角。

空木始终没有露出源于身体的痛苦，当那场混乱之战结束后甚至还笑了笑，才安心地昏厥。  
“我们就是希望。”空木是这么说的。  
他似乎总是对救人这件事有极大的热忱。成为噬神者的第一天就违反命令跑到战场，虽然当时的他对神机如何使用一无所知，甚至还把武器脱了手，却毅然站在埃里克的身前为他挡住那些荒神。  
那时索玛对空木真的是毫不掩饰的轻蔑——空有新型之名却在实战时差强人意，最为要命的是似乎完全意识不到自己应处的位置，没有能力却偏要添乱。就连态度最为温和的佐久夜也无奈地叹气。  
入队之后空木安分下来，想来埃里克为他而死的事实对他触动很大。但在遇到小女孩那行人时，空木仍是冲动地对工作人员发火，最终被龙胆叫了回去。  
那天索玛全程沉默。他生于芬里尔，对于可谓完全以噬神者为中心的体系里的类似事情司空见惯。龙胆不会随意评判，佐久夜只是偏过头让人看不到表情。没人告诉他对这种事情到底该如何应对，又或是根本就没人在乎。  
索玛见过一些同情心十足的人，那些悲悯的表情在明白原委后渐渐都会风干销蚀，然后变成同样的麻木。于是他想嘲讽空木的伪善，只是不久他就发现这次不一样。空木并不是一味空喊，他迅速地成长，直到那次联合作战时让索玛有所改观。陷入地下时大家并没有慌乱，他们恐惧的是从上方扑击的荒神与找不到退路的困境。而少年突然发声，指挥着他们打了个漂亮的翻身仗，将金刚一网打尽。  
索玛不能否认，正因为强烈的愿望，空木那晚才得以与神机产生共鸣，成功变换出枪型来。

事情的发展让索玛难以预料，几乎全程都在台下观看他人人生之时却猛然发觉自己也成了戏剧中的一幕。  
空木的武器虽然被毁，但并不见少年有何沮丧挫败。他像是更确定了某些想法，不再莽撞地进行自我满足式的行动，当与人交谈时他会注视着对方的眼睛，那双绿眸并没有惊心动魄的美丽或灵气，但就是能让人不自觉地听进少年的话题进而思考。  
就是在此种前提下，自己才几乎是违背了本性地服从他吧。索玛有时会想起这点来，在听到少年下达的某个命令后，在没有再主动寻死后。  
当时的心情与想法仿佛隔了层水幕，模糊而使人记不真切。只是平日里漠然置之的话语却在那时皆从记忆深处唤起，压得他竟有那么一瞬想要以可悲的姿态死去。  
空木终于暴露了老好人的本性，平日里的木讷都变作焦急与恐惧从耳机里传到索玛被蒙蔽的心里。他的确曾仿照着小说中的情节想象自己也是被寄予了爱和希望而出生的，可终究是放弃了无望的追寻，不曾想相识仅逾半月的少年会用那么无可置疑的口吻吼出来。他一时间莫名颤动。[2]  
一旦筑起的防线被打破，那接下来的决堤也就顺理成章了，难怪索玛看到空木倒下去会有些慌张地伸出手。他走过去，抿着嘴把空木的身体摆成仰卧，喊那两个直升机里张大了嘴的技术人员下来修复诱导装置，然后略显无所事事的青年就无意识地盯着少年宁和的脸。  
虽然一切都如常进行，但到底有一些不明之物开始发酵膨大，最终充填到完满。正如他一直等到空木醒来，还耐心地跟少年进行了为数不多的对话，这总归是改变了。

莲华迅速回到自己的宿舍。有人提前在此等候，是沛拉。  
“莲华，你的身体状况不需要我再提醒了吧？”博士眉间微收。  
“抱歉，我会尽量控制好的。”  
看来是完全不打算放弃啊。沛拉内心暗叹，就先放过了他，临出门前刹住脚步，推了推鼻梁上的镜架，说：“看来你用过那东西了，那么从现在起要小心行事。”  
“我知道了，多谢您。”  
待沛拉离开，莲华将怀里的平板掏出来，输入密码后打开某个程序，屏幕上跳出视频窗口，赫然是云雀的操作过程。  
进度条只有两三分钟，他全神贯注地看着，当输入Soma·Schicksal、检索栏跳出候选条目时他看到了一个名词。  
“这是……支部长下达的？！”莲华眼睛一亮。

第一部队很少有全体出动的时候，今亦如此。仍担任代理队长的佐久夜虽不愿拂了莲华心意而勉强从悲痛中回神，可物是人非之感难免会时不时冒出来。  
依旧是往年的夏末之景：天空苍蓝，云层叠迭，沙尘随燥风刮过发梢，刺眼的日光将大地蒸腾成荒芜。直升机在高空急行，废墟残迹随处可见，没有人徒添烦恼地去看。他们的任务并不麻烦，经历了陨石计划的众人都成熟了起来，艾丽莎再没有昔日的傲娇气，整个人的魅力俨然又提升了个档次，浩太自从上次研制出那种吸收雷电的弹药后发现了自己的长处，最近一直在潜心研究。这样一支经受血火磨砺的队伍，已经成长为芬里尔的顶级力量。  
佐久夜相信龙胆一定预料到了这么一天，她略带欣慰的目光扫过褪去稚嫩的神机使们，再一次重申了要点，这些话似是魔咒一般，由龙胆嘴里流出，传递给莲华，最后自己不知何时也牢牢记住。  
目的地到了，他们停在正上空，接着一跃而下，在地上踏出蛛网似的纹路与迸溅的泥土。

这样的任务进行得愈多，佐久夜就愈发看出莲华的不凡来。即使未能亲临现场，少年的预判也十分精准，几乎各种突发状况都有相应对策，以至于任务的成功率不断提升。尽管任务已经到到了轻松的地步，队员们却并没有欢喜之意，因为这都是一个仍在艰难求存的人的功劳。  
他们当然希望莲华恢复健康，但这也意味着他要继续肩负噬神者的使命，继续与荒神战斗，一次又一次变成现在的样子，直至死亡。  
他们不知该如何是好。  
除了索玛。  
白发青年了解了其他人的想法后，轻嗤一声，道：“那都是空木自己的决定，不是你我能左右的。”  
众人默然，的确如此。  
“但还是要知道莲华怎么想的吧。”浩太皱起脸说，有些夸张的表情让整个人尤为鲜活，“不然我们也不安心啊。”  
“那还是索玛去问问吧，我觉得你们两个在某些方面还是挺相似的呢。”佐久夜一锤定音。

于是基于莫名的发展，索玛面无表情地敲开了莲华的房门。  
“索玛？”少年有些意外地挑眉，然后侧身让索玛进来，“任务顺利吗？”  
“算是吧。”连青年自己也没想到会乖乖回答。他在打量空木的屋子。十分干净，床头放着衬衫长裤，被子叠了起来，终端机正在运行，上面是各种荒神的资料。  
看到对方明显一顿的动作时他不由得生出懊恼感，干脆道明了来意。  
“他们都想知道你是怎么打算的。”  
“？”从莲华放空的表情里很明显读出了其想法，有时候少年倒是意外的迟钝。  
“虽然问过了，但还是要确认：你是否要继续下去，以这样的身体。”  
莲华并不是活跃的人，所以放过了这种不像慰问而像是逼问的句式，关注点全在内容上：“我很快就会归队了，不用担心。”  
索玛感到难以言明的烦躁。  
“你知道这意味着什么。”  
莲华神色不变：“是的，我很清楚。”  
两人至此陷入了沉默。

空木对于索玛的认识并不深，正如对方看自己一样，他知道青年喜欢穿着松散的大衣，用兜帽将脸稍稍遮挡，与周围划出无形的界限。  
起初他并不愿意与其打交道，虽然是在雨夜中救下他的人，但很明显索玛的性格难以使其成为好的交流对象。空木很自觉地不想主动招惹对方。然而仿若命运使然，他在陨石计划里不得不与对方单独出任务，这才了解到了更多真相。  
榊博士说那孩子也是适应率极高的受害者，龙胆说如果不顾着，他肯定会去送死。莲华所有的疑惑在看到对方资料时都被消释，以往看似孤僻的性格在莲华眼里通通变成了面冷心热。

“我知道你们在担心什么，”莲华开口，眸中金色流转，“但是我已经做了决定，”  
“毕竟还要为大家指引方向。”  
索玛看到空木露出微笑，具有令人安心地力量。他脸色少见的软下来。  
“而且……不，还是先不说了。索玛，最近出任务的时候请多留心一点，有时候错觉可能是真实的。”莲华在送索玛出去时抛了句奇怪的话。直到不久后他才明白这句话的含义。

莲华还是忍不住提醒了一句，他的怀疑随着调查的进行愈来愈深，种种蹊跷的源头都指向一个最不可能的人，莲华不知道若是真相的确如他所想时该如何告诉索玛。只能是让其先有心理准备。  
虽然拉住了索玛自毁倾向的念头，但实际上离走出阴影还有很长的过程，莲华仍不敢掉以轻心。  
若是问他这么上心的原因？  
也许在对方的身上他看到了自己吧。  
索玛脚步一顿，想起佐久夜的话，拉了吧兜帽继续朝前走。  
“索玛先生，莲华怎么说？”浩太候在前方迫不及待地问。  
“老样子。”  
“诶？！”  
“应该说果然是空木先生吗？”艾丽莎也出现在了旁边。  
……  
  


[1]:特殊任务这种性质由第五集可知是大家都会知道但应该不了解内情的，所以是莲华在试探索玛是否知情。  
[2]:此处用到了“空木莲华吧”内的一个科普贴，内容详载了TV版的时间轴，又经诸位同好的共同修订。


End file.
